


no idea where we are

by planetundersiege



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Ruthari Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, Xadia, prompt, ruthari, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ruthari week 2020: Day 4: Lost“Runaan dear, I’m starting to suspect we are lost.”Yes, they were.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592890
Kudos: 32





	no idea where we are

It was getting dark, the sun was going down, the moon taking its place as the blue sky turned a purple that would soon become black, while the stars woke up, one by one. It was a beautiful sundown, one that should be watched with a calm smile while admiring it, but this was not the cause for Ethari or Runaan.

The two moonshadow elves were currently riding through the dark, green woods, trying their best to find their way home. They were completely alone, not even an animal in sight, and their mounts were getting tired after a long day of riding.

This did not look good, yet no one wanted to point out the obvious, until Ethari did.

“Runaan dear, I’m starting to suspect we are lost.”

Yes, they were.

They had been traveling for a few days north, visiting Ethari’s parents in his childhood village, and were now on their way back to Silvergrove. But somewhere on the way, they must have taken a wrong turn. It wasn’t easy finding their ways through woods without any proper roads, after all, moonshadow elves wanted their villages to stay hidden.

It was practical and secure, but the worst possible thing that could happen if you got lost.

Runaan nodded, before letting out a defeated sigh. He was an assassin sent to the human kingdoms, he of all people should not be able to get lost. He was supposed to be an expert at tracking.

“I know dear, I know. And I have no idea where we are supposed to be headed. I’m a disgrace.”

“You’re not, everyone can get lost from time to time, even the most skilled tracker. But if it means so much, I won’t tell a soul, if people ask, I’m the one that got us lost.”

Runaan nodded.

  
“Do you want to camp here for the night? Our mounts are getting tired. And it will be easier to find our way home in the morning.”

_ And it would give them both some time to cuddle. _

“That is a great idea. We can set up camp here.”


End file.
